


Хранитель

by jihiri_kuro



Series: Новогодние драбблы [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: В комментариях на «Минтманге» к пятой главе девятого тома кто-то заметил, что Акихито оберегает Асами, даже находясь далеко от него (имелась в виду история с телефоном). Допустим, что перестрелка в Гонконге с участием Асами и Фейлона случилась в новогоднюю ночь…





	Хранитель

      Гудит храмовый колокол. Эхо каждого удара, должно быть, разносится далеко за пределы монастыря, сообщая всем о приходе Нового года. Монахи и послушники монотонным чтением сутр приветствуют избавление мира от очередной человеческой слабости, и только Акихито не молится вместе с остальными, хоть и послушно сидит рядом с Мичихиро. Его мысли далеко отсюда — они блуждают где-то там, в залитом огнями не спящем городе, пытаясь отыскать человека, которого сам Акихито долгое время считал воплощением всяческих зол.  
      Какая ирония, что жизнь без него теперь кажется почти невыносимой!   
      Акихито прикрывает глаза, надеясь, что выражение его лица достаточно благочестиво для всеобщей молитвы. Он и раньше не отличался религиозностью, а сейчас… сейчас его волнует одно: все ли в порядке у Асами? Разобрался ли он с неведомыми врагами, посмевшими напасть на пентхаус? Когда вернется за ним… и вернется ли? Акихито сдерживает тяжелый вздох и нетерпеливо ерзает на татами. Украдкой взглянув на Мичихиро, — не заметил ли? — снова закрывает глаза и принимается считать удары.   
       _Двадцать девять… Асами вообще в Японии?.. Тридцать… Фейлон обещал передать сообщение… Тридцать один… может, они встретились?.. Тридцать два… только бы опять не поцапались — меня же рядом нет, кто их остановит?.. Тридцать три… если будет перестрелка, Асами хоть броник оденет? Он, конечно, крут, но против пули…_    
      Испуганно распахнув глаза, Акихито невидящим взглядом упирается в спину сидящего перед ним. А что, если Асами ранен? Или… нет, он даже думать об этом не будет! Ведь этот ублюдок обещал Акихито спуститься в бездну вместе… а он всегда держит слово!   
      Негромкое жужжание голосов вокруг и удары колокола внезапно сливаются в ушах Акихито в монотонный шум, а потом сменяются звенящей тишиной, словно проваливаясь в пустоту. Акихито шевелит губами, обращаясь к этой пустоте: «Ками, Будды, бодхисатвы… если вы есть… пожалуйста… пожалуйста… мне ничего не нужно… пусть только он будет цел и невредим… даже если мы не встретимся больше… пожалуйста… защитите его, раз я не могу… пожалуйста, молю вас!..»   
      Последний басовитый «боммм!» внезапно разрывает тишину, и Акихито вздрагивает от неожиданности. Уже полночь? Он оглядывается по сторонам и с удивлением замечает, что все вокруг склонились, приветствуя наступление Нового года, и только он торчит, как истукан, — и немедленно следует примеру окружающих. А когда служба наконец-то завершается, Акихито позволяет себе улыбнуться, чувствуя странное облегчение и буравящий спину укоризненный взгляд Мичихиро.   
  
      Где-то в Гонконге Асами поднимается на ноги, принимая поданную Фейлоном руку, и со странным чувством вновь смотрит на разбитый телефон, выпавший из нагрудного кармана… 


End file.
